You Don't Know?
by Fan of U
Summary: "How...do you not know? Out of everyone. Po I would understand...but you? Your kidding right?"
1. How?

The three master couldn't believe it. To say they were shocked would have been an understatement. They were absolutely flabbergasted. Crane's beak was wide open, making a slight creak in the process. Monkey's eyes were wide and also had his mouth open. Mantis was frozen for a few moments...then fainted.

"Uh...guys?"Viper asked, but got no response. She tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion."Did I say something wrong?"She was starting to get worried.

"How?"She looked at Mantis. He was slowly getting to, but didn't move from where he was on the ground."How...do you not know? Out of everyone. Po I would understand...but you? Your kidding right?"

She felt a little uneasy, but shook her head.

"Uh, Viper."Monkey finally managed to say."Maybe it's best if you head back to the palace..."

"What! Why?"

Crane, after adjusting his beak, decided to respond for his simian friend."Viper we...we thought you knew what...we would have never brought you along if we knew..."

"Yeah, now it's more dangerous for you then ever."Mantis said.

"I thought you said you knew the consequences of this mission?"Monkey asked.

"I do. Isn't it like all the other missions we've had? They all have consequences."

They stared at her. "This is not like the other missions Viper."Crane said.

"And the consequences are much more risky...especially for you."

Viper looked at Monkey."What do you mean, especially for me?"

"Your a girl Viper."Mantis said. After receiving a look from her, he decided to be more specific."The guys we're after are...really dangerous and your more likely to get...hurt."

She hissed threateningly at him. Mantis just realized he inadvertently called her weak. He corrected himself, before she had a chance to whack him with her tail."No! No, I didn't mean it like that! Help me out here guys!"

Monkey got in front of Mantis and tried to set things straight."What Mantis is trying to say is..."He didn't know how to continue.'How did we get in to this situation? Oh yeah, Mantis just had to talk about what those men are probably doing to those captives!'He thought and sighed.'I guess it's better now...It would've been worse later on.'

"We don't want you to have a sexual intercourse against your will Viper."

Silence...

"...Really?"Crane looked at Mantis."A sexual intercourse against your will? You couldn't have just said-"

"This is already awkward enough as it is Manti-."

"Sex."

Crane and Mantis looked at Monkey with wide eyes."We don't want you to have sex against your own will, which is also known as rape. Mantis mentioned it because it's a crime that we have to try and stop from happening. That's what our mission is."

He looked at her, hoping she understood. She looked like she did, but still a little confused.

"So...if rape is having sex against your will then..."

'Oh no.'They all thought.

"Whats sex?"She asked curiously.

"Uh..."Monkey tried to answer, but failed.

"Is it a crime?"She got closer to them.

"N-not really. Only if it's against your-"Crane was cut off by Mantis.

"If we don't leave now, not only am I going to go insane if we keep talking about this, but there is going to be a lot of women in real trouble you guys!"

"Mantis is right."Crane said quickly, wanting this conversation to end.

"Yeah lets go."Monkey said almost desperately.

As the three continued on their path, Viper still had many unanswered questions."Wait! You guys didn't-"

"We'll talk about it later Viper."

"We will?"Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

"She has to know."

"Why not now?"Viper asked, steadily catching up with them.

"It'll take too long Vi-."Crane was interrupted once again.

"Then can you show me?"

The three froze in their tracks, and fainted. Blood slowly dripping from their noses.


	2. Night Talks

"The Talk" went better than than they thought it would be. It was awkward nevertheless,though. In the end of it Viper was blushing a crimson red, so were the others."Thank you guys for telling me this. Now that I know I'll be more careful on this mission."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the palace?"Mantis asked.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, now that that's settled, let's camp here. It's getting dark soon."Crane said.

"Good. My feet are killing me."Monkey said, relieved they were going to stop walking for awhile.

"Aw come on your already tired. I'm not even breaking a sweat!"Mantis said boastfully.

"That's because you were relaxing on my shoulder the whole time I was walking!"

"Whatever."

Setting up camp, they got in to their sleeping bags and closed their eyes.

"So...you still want us to show you?"Mantis said, snickering to himself.

Viper's eyes quickly opened glared at him."Mantis!"

"Hey! You asked."He said defensively.

"That's before I didn't know!"She blushed and almost screamed.

Monkey started chuckling. Even Crane was trying to hold in his laughter. Viper glared at the other two."It's not funny."She was becoming annoyed.

"Good one Mantis."Monkey said, chuckling louder.

"Sorry Viper...but it's kind of funny."Crane laughed, barely quiet.

Viper pouted. Suddenly, she realized something."Why did your nose bleed by the way guys? I can understand why you three fainted but...nosebleeds?"

They stopped chuckling and laughing. They looked at each other and blushed."Goodnight."They said in unison. This made Viper suspicious.

"I believe I took the talk pretty well, if it's something sexual I think I candle handle it."

They looked at each other again. Crane decided to speak."It just means we were...thinking of something."

"Thinking of something...sexual?"

"Well when you say something like that..."Mantis said.

She hissed threateningly at him. Oh, how much she wanted to just beat him with her tail. Then, she looked at all of them."So you were all...aroused?"

"Pretty much."Monkey said while shrugging.

Viper smiled, in a very mischievous way. She started giggling. The three were starting to get nervous.'What's she up to?'They all thought. They watched as Viper closed her eyes.

"Goodnight boys."She said in a way that made them even more nervous.


	3. This Can't Be Good

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Well that was easier than I expected."Mantis said.

"Still did a number on us though..."Monkey said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Yeah. They almost broke my wing!"Crane said worringly. Mantis and Monkey both sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Oh come on, those arrows were not even close to hitting your wings!"

"They weren't diving towards you, Mantis!"

"At least you didn't get stomped on by some guy's feet."

"Hey come on you guys, we need to take these bad guys to prison!"Viper called out. She was next to the group of bad guys, who were tied up tightly and completely unconscious. As soon as they left their camp, almost an hour and a half later did they find their enemies camp. The fight was quick, but nevertheless it left the warriors with a few bruises and sore spots here and there.

The three went over to Viper."So how are the bad guys doing?"Monkey asked.

"Still unconscious. We're probably going to have to carry them all the way to Chorh-Gom Prison."

"That's miles and miles away though!"Mikey sighed, annoyed.

"Does it have to be Chorh-Gom Prison?"One of the saved woman asked. She was a rabbit, probably in her early thirties, who stood in front of the group of women.

"Not really. Any prison will do actually."Crane answered her.

"Our village is not too far from here. The prison there will keep those terrible people locked up good."Another woman, a goat in her late twenties, told them.

"That's great! Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Are you women alright? Were you-"

"Oh heavens no! It was a close one, though. Luckily for us, you warriors came just in time to save us!"A duck said. She looked like she was just a bit older than the rabbit.

"What a relief."Crane said.

"I'll say."Mantis nodded.

"If you warriors are tired, you can stay at the hotel for a night or two."The duck said.

"That'll be great thanks."Monkey said.

The four warriors proceeded to carry the tied up, bad guys and the women escorted them to the village. When they got there, the guards of the village were nice to take the bad guys to prison for them. The women pointed out the hotel they could stay at and left to go back home, where their loved ones were waiting for them. It was only noon, so they went to look around the village. It was like the Valley of Peace, only a bit smaller.

"Alright, mission accomplished, who wants to go eat?"Mantis asked his comrades.

"You sound like Po."Monkey said, earning chuckles from Viper and Crane.

"We haven't eaten breakfast! Can you blame me?"His eyes shifted to a restaurant just a few blocks away."Hey let's eat there!"

"That's a bar Mantis."

"Same thing."And with that, he left to go to the bar. The others followed him. While walking towards the bar, out of the corner of his eye, Crane saw Viper quietly giggling to herself. It almost sounded...evil.

'Oh this can't be good...'


	4. Just Ordering

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

The bar wasn't what they quite expected. They expected it to be loud, dirty, and filled with drunk. It was the complete opposite, though. Orange paper lanterns lit the room with beautiful decorations on the walls. The animals looked like they barely drank any alcohol at all and were more focused on their mahjong games. A group of geese played music in the corner.

"For a bar, this place looks pretty nice."Crane said.

"Yeah."Mantis said, looking around the place. He finally found what he was looking for.!"Food!"He quickly went up to the bartender, his friends following him and rolling their eyes amused.

The bartender, who was a rhino in his thirties, noticed them and greeted them rather friendly.

"Welcome to the Chéng Měinǚ Bar. How can I be of service to ya?"They all took their seats.

"Buddy its noon and we haven't eaten any breakfast at all. We'll have anything you've got!"

Monkey chuckled and nudged him a bit with his arm."What he means is we'll see what you've got. Do you have menus?"

"Sure."He gave menus to each of the warriors and attended to someone else.

"See anything good?"Crane asked to no one in particular.

"Mantis sure does."Monkey pointed out and chuckled again. Mantis was drooling on the menu. Suddenly he yelped and had a slight blush on his face. Crane and Monkey looked at him with strange looks. Wiping the drool off, he quickly looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"Not cool guys!"

"What?"Monkey asked.

"What are you talking about Mantis?"Crane asked.

He realized his two friends looked too confused and just looked at his menu."Never mind."

The two shrugged it off and looked at their menus as well. Mantis then realized something else. Viper hasn't said a word since they've got here. Looking just above the menu, he looked at Viper. She noticed him looking at her and giggled.

He mouthed the words,"It was you?!"

She trailed her tail on his leg again as a response, resulting in him yelping...again.

She quickly took her tail off as Crane and Monkey looked at him again."Are you ok buddy?"Monkey asked.

"Uh um, y-yeah. Hey Viper did you...find anything good?"

"I sure did."She said in a way that made Mantis blush harder. The other two didn't catch on and were even more confused. The bartender came back and smiled at them."So what'll ya have?"

Crane spoke first."I think I'll have some peach dump-p-pa pa..."He jumped a bit and shivered. He felt something rub on his leg.

"Peach dumplings?"

"Y-yeah that!"He chuckled nervously.

"Ooh, I'll have that too! Some noodles would be-"His tail was tugged hard."Great!"He shrieked out.

"I'll have the same as Monkey."Mantis said rather quickly.

"And I'll have some sticky dumplings please."Viper said.

"Coming right up."The bartender said, giving the three guys strange looks from their behavior.

Mantis tapped them on the shoulder and pointed at Viper accusingly, who looked at them sweetly."What are you doing?!"Mantis practically yelled while blushing, the others did too.

"Just ordering."She giggled at their blushing faces.


	5. A Sealed Fate

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Guys...I think we've created a monster...a seductive, manipulative, and clever monster."Mantis whispered.

"Yep."Crane and Monkey whispered in unison.

When they finished eating, they all decided to look around the village more. The guys regretted it so much. The more time spent time in the village, Viper acted more and more...strange. None of them could be alone with her without her saying or doing something..."affectionate"towards them. Villagers that passed by them would wonder why their faces were so red.

Viper was giggling, making the three male warriors gulp nervously. 'That's not a good sign.'They all thought.

"Oh boys."

Mantis looked at Crane and Monkey nudged him to speak first."U-Uh y-yes Viper?"She giggled again.'This is just too fun.'She thought.

"Don't you think we should go back to the hotel and get some rest. We have to leave at sunrise if we're going to make it to the Valley of Peace soon."

"Oh."He said relieved. He noticed how dark it was getting."Your right."

"Yeah, we should go. I'm getting kinda tired."Mantis yawned loudly.

"Me too."

"Then it's settled. Let's go!"She said a little too happily and slithered away to their destination.

They watched her go and didn't move from their spot."She's a bit...excited to go to bed."Crane said to his comrades.

"I wonder with who..."

"Mantis!"

"Oh come! I wouldn't be surprised if she manages to get one of us. Lets just admit it now, our fate is sealed."


End file.
